


Into Dark

by WonderstruckGuardian



Series: Into Dark [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abstract, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, POV Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Poetry, Sad, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckGuardian/pseuds/WonderstruckGuardian
Summary: Jack Frost became the fifth Guardian of Childhood, but soon after, something terrible happened. Evil is always looking to corrupt this world, and it has finally found a way in. Will Jack and the other Guardians be able to fight the darkness inside one of their own, or will they all fall like stones tossed into a pond? The fate of the world is open to all, and the Earth shall been plunged into dark.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Toothiana
Series: Into Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617994
Kudos: 9





	Into Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago, and just now posting it here. The Into Dark series can also be found on FFN.  
> I'm sorry in advance... I just wanted to try something totally different from what I usually write. (I honestly still don't know where all of this angst and death came from.) 
> 
> The plot begins during the movie, when Jack gets thrown into the ice crevass by Pitch.

_ **Jack Frost** _

_Antarctica, 2012_

I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. The only thing I could do was feel, and all I felt was pain. One second ago my lifeline to whoever I was now had been broken and one moment later, I too had been broken. Pitch had smiled as he betrayed me, if he could have, and then he'd broken the one thing that mattered most to me in the whole world. It hurt, as though ten thousand lightning bolts had entered my heart and soul. Then the blast of nightmare-sand hit me, blowing me backward into the crevasse. I was sure it was all over then

After falling many feet onto unforgiving, frozen ground, I finally managed to open my eyes. Everything was slightly blurry and tinged in red. But at least _he_ was gone. Then I saw the little fairy, Baby Tooth, that I had been trying to save. She lay with crumpled wings on the cold ice, looking tinier than ever. As I crawled over to her, I felt sharp spike of pain go through my body and heard a small cracking sound. Something was definitely broken...That seemed to be the theme for me, at the moment.

_**(After the Memories)** _

I _am_ a Guardian! Who would have guessed it? MiM was right. Sure, I owed Baby Tooth, and I had a few broken ribs, but now I had a purpose!

I only felt a few sharp spikes of pain in my chest as I looked up at the Moon in the Antarctic sky with wonderment. "Thank you, MiM." I whispered softly, putting aside any concerns for my own pain. There are more important things to attend to, and I have no time to waste.

_I have to go! Before…before it's…_

_…too late._

_**(After the Battle)** _

I won't even try to sum it all up. It was exhilarating, and I almost wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't lived through fighting the Nightmare King. And I gained my first, wonderful believers in the world.

So long as one child believes, the Guardians will be here to fight fear. Because it only takes _one child_ to turn the tide of a war, and it did.

Of course Somewhere in the hugeness of it all, I somehow managed to forget about my broken ribs. (Don't ask me HOW I forgot, I just did. Must be the adrenaline talking.) Things just happened like that. 

The only problem is when I remembered. Cause for me, remembering always hurts; and I don't mean in just one way either. Something dark and full of fear had latched onto me during the battle, and then something happened I didn't even think could until it had already been done.

**_(Hindsight, Foresight, No Sight)_ **

I remembered just as the darkness of fear from three centuries alone took my heart, mind body and soul away from me and made it its own. Sitting on a windowsill and I was so angry at the world I could have screamed. No warning for the world or its entire population, the Guardians or believers. That sharp pain shot through my body again, starting from my side with the broken ribs. _"Damn you Pitch!"_ I screamed, and that was the last thing I ever said as myself.

 _Darkness._ _That's that first thing I remembered,_

_And it would always be my last._

_The darkness has saved me from the wrong path. The fear is always there for me. The fear has always been my friend. The Guardians and good in the world are the biggest enemies of humankind. They need to be eliminated._

_My name is Jet Black and, I am the Prince of Fear. I command the bitter winter. How do I know that? The darkness told me so. Because someone once told me, that nothing goes better…than cold and dark._

_**(End of the Seven Century War)** _

The Tooth Fairy was tired. The war of darkness had been going on for 700 years, against a used to be hero. The used to be hero was the same person who had helped save the world from the nightmares of Pitch Black. That person had also killed Nicholas St. North; who killed Sanderson Mansnoozie and Jamie Bennett. The same one who had murdered E. Aster Bunnymund, Sophie Bennett and the five other children who had helped him in his darkest hour 700 years ago. They had been the first to go. Toothiana was the last Guardian of Childhood. Because Jackson Overland Frost had fallen.

What remained of the world was left to watch the battles rage and numbers drop. The Earth was covered in ice and snow and either the Fallen or Guardian would have to go.

_**(Rise of the Last Guardian)** _

Jet Black - _Jack Frost_ \- was stabbed at the Bunny's Warren,

The army of ice, seven hundred years old, was dead and gone by the time they fought in the North Pole.

His staff was lost and dropped in pain at the Fairy Palace, once a place of laughter and games.

And Jack Frost died on the Burgess lake. The world would never be the same, and for all eternity the winds whisper the name, for you can still hear the Guardian's laughter on the breeze from before the darkness came.

_"Jack Frost," The wind shall say, "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name. For he who bends the dark shall forever know the light. They who are the villains can always be shown a heroes life. Jack Frost," The air shall speak of lighter days, "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name."_

_**Toothiana was always and forever, the last of the Guardians.** _

_**And still she rose from the ashes.** _


End file.
